1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method of recording and reproducing audio information, and more particularly to a method of recording and reproducing graphics information together with audio information on and from a disc which is designed to record information according to the so-called CD (Compact Disc) format.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventional CD graphics information data groups or screen data groups are representative of screen images over the entire screen of a display. When a new screen data group is obtained while a disc is being progressively played back, the image displayed on the screen based on the preceding screen data group is erased and an image according to the new screen data group is displayed on the screen.
There has been a demand for the display of screen images which are formed or varied to show the progress or sequence of audio information as it is progressively reproduced or played back.